Mi diosa de la Luna
by aledith
Summary: Una traición se ha dado, una muerte y el robo de una gema, han desatado una guerra, y su campo de batalla … la tierra.


_**Una traición se ha dado, una muerte y el robo de una gema, han desatado una guerra, y su campo de batalla … la tierra.**_

**Mi diosa de la Luna**

Se cuenta la leyenda que el símbolo de la familia Tashio. Representa a las deidades de la luna, que estas deidades protege y cuidan todo lo referente a esta familia por que fueron tocados por la famosa diosa.

Ahora en el presente una fuerte guerra se ha desatado entre dioses y demonios del infierno y el campo de batalla es el mundo humano y yokai, estos no son participes de dicha guerra, pero tampoco permites que los destrozos de esos seres celestiales destruyan todo a su paso, las tierras del oeste eran protegidas por el gran Inutashio, sus dos hijos, el primogénito era el encargado de las estrategias y el menos era el capitán de los ejércitos de su padre. Ambos hermanos no se soportaban pero tenían un bien común, su padre, el cual en estos momentos estaba seriamente herido por uno de los demonios del infiernos mas poderosos, de haber sido otro yokai este hubiera muerto, en cambio este poderoso yokai era poderoso-

Como se encuentra?- pregunto el menor llegando alado de su hermano que veía el cuerpo inconsciente de su padre-

Tardaste en llegar, hibrido- dijo despectivamente. Le había mandado a llamar su padre estaba seriamente delicado, podría morir en cualquier momento-

Cállate idiota! Como está el- pregunto al ver el maltratado cuerpo de su padre ese demonio estaría muerto en cuanto pudiera poner sus garrar en el, pero al ver que la luna que tenia en la frente su padre empezaba a brillar inundando el cuarto, pudieron apreciar como la figura de una mujer estaba a su lado, no…dos chicas iguales, o eso pensaron ambos sus ropajes eran muy diferente a lo que ellos hubieran visto antes, su belleza simplemente no tenia comparación con ninguna criatura vista antes.

Esta muy mal, será mejor llevarlo con nostras no podremos atenderlo como debemos aquí- murmuro una revisando sus signos vitales, realmente preocupada

Si nos movemos nos detectaran y será peor, tendremos que ayudarlo aquí mismo- dijo la otra, pero de un momento a otra una estaba sujetara del cuello fuertemente por unas garras que no dudarían en romper su cuello.

La violencia no les ayudara y menos asesinándome- murmuro pero sintió la presión sobre su cuello, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente-

Sesshomaru- se escucho la voz débil de su padre aunque sonrío al ver a esas dos chicas aunque hubiera preferido no ver esa situación-

Déjala hijo mío, no son enemigas – murmuro si su padre lo decía le creería, paso por alado de este sobándose el cuello estando nuevamente alado del yokai que las había hecho ir-

Jamás pensé verlo en esta situación mi Lord- murmuro sonriéndole suavemente-

Mi estimada Kagome, todos tenemos un fin lo sabes- murmuro cerrando sus ojos, el cansancio le estaba venciendo-

Aun no es su hora mi lord por ello hemos venido,- por primera vez la fría vos de la otra chica se escucho, sacando una amplia sonrisa en la menos de ellas.

Recuerde el trato que tiene con nuestra familia mi lord- hablo nuevamente la antes nombrada Kagome mientras tomaba la mano de ese gran Inutashio, sintió las miradas frías de los hijos de este, se tomaba muchas libertades con el por qué le conocía desde pequeña. Aunque Kikio les volteo haber-

Lamentamos la interrupción, mi nombre es Kikio, protectora de la perla de Shikon, ambos hermanos se sorprendieron, la legendaria perla Shikon solo era resguardada bajo la protección de la diosa de la noche, debía ser una broma.

Ella es mi hermana menor la diosa de la luna- Kagome simplemente les ignoro estaba preocupada por ese ser-

Kikio- murmuro Kagome al borde del llanto atrayendo la mirada de todos-

No llore mi diosa, acepto mi final, aunque… preferiría ver el fin de esta estúpida guerra- susurro Inuyasha quien se había quedado callado ante todo estaba alado de su padre, Sesshomaro permanecía al pie de este-

Si ustedes están aquí es porque … las cosas no andan nada bien- susurro tratando de sentarse pero Kagome se lo impidió con una leve sonrisa-

Me encargare de que usted la vea mi Lord- murmuro mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho-

Kikio, reguarda toda la zona, impide que nos veas- ordeno sin dar tiempo a reproches ni nada, simplemente sus ojos se ponían completamente azules, la luz de sus manos resplandecía cegando a todos, después nada un silencio abrumador reino el lugar

**S & K**

Su cabeza parecía que le explotaría, aunque cuando abrió sus ojos se sentía completamente pesada, su respiración era diferente, su cuerpo le dolía, se sentía tan…tan… humana. Al recordar lo que paso simplemente sonrío.

Todo estará bien- murmuro para si., mientras se levantaba sentía la presencia de su hermana, así que la siguió, salió de ese cuarto que la resguardaba y abrió las puerta de otro, viendo a su hermana , la cual fue a su encuentro ayudándola a sostenerse-

Este cuerpo es pesado- murmuro la mayor de las dos, ayudándola a sentarse, estaban todos ahí, todos-

Mi lord como se encuentra?- pregunto al verlo recuperado completamente de sus heridas este le vio con molestia a lo que ella bajo su cabeza como si estuviera recibiendo un fuerte reclamo-

No has medido tu poder, ve las condiciones en que te encuentras- su voz era molestia aunque Inuyasha y Sesshomaro no entendían del todo que estaba pasando por que había dos deidades en sus tierras, bueno una porque la otra pareciera que había perdido su poder, aunque el aroma era completamente el mismo.

Si usted hubiera muerto estas tierras serian invadidas a sus descendientes les falta demasiado por crecer- exclamo Kagome viendo primero a Inuyasha y después al mayor por lo que desvió rápidamente su mirada-

Usted sabe perfectamente que soy la encargada de velar por su familia, y si a usted le asara algo nunca me lo permitiría usted aun debía morir, tampoco debió tener esa pelea con Narako, nada de lo que esta pasando debía suceder, no en esta era- le dijo ya irritada por que la cuestionaran-

Mis hijos son capases de pelear por sus tierras- le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada, Kikio se puso entre ambos.

Mi lord no entiende lo que sucede, y mi hermana no ha sabido explicarse- Kagome simplemente tomo asiento nuevamente y desvió la mirada.

Naraku es un ser hibrido, a conseguido su poder a base de la muerte de nuestra madre- eso lo dijo tan fría como el mismo hielo, Kagome cerró sus ojos fuertemente, el recuerdo, la muerte de la suprema diosa era una noticia inesperada-

Todo esto es una traición, los únicos que pueden entrar a nuestro mundo es su familia- Inutashio ante eso la miro severamente-

Que estas insinuando-

No insinuó nada mi lord, por ello estamos nosotras aquí, nostras y mi madre confió en usted hasta su último aliento, la traición viene de nuestro lado, ya que nosotras fuimos atacadas, mientras robaban la perla de Shikon y tomaban la vida de mi madre, dándole poder a ese hibrido, si usted caía nosotras tendríamos que tomar las vidas de sus hijos

Como si eso fuera posible- dijo altanero Inuyasha-

Incluso Kagome en ese estado tan débil puede matarte si así lo desea…hibrido- eso fue un golpe bajo, regreso su atención asía Inutashio. Kagome se levanto.

Nos encontraron- murmuro mientras un arco y flechas se materializaban su poder era mínimo a comparación de lo que era normalmente sus ropas cambiaron a una extraña apariencia muy sugerente a lo que normalmente usaban, unos pantalones corto y un top era lo que cubría su perfecto cuerpo-

Reconoces la presencia- pregunto Kikio al ver a su hermana sintiendo cosas que ninguno de los presente se percataba.

El dios de las bestias esta aquí- murmuro- Kogua

Me encargare- expreso mientras se diría ala salida-

Ten cuidado- le dijo Kikio mientras veía como ella se desvanecía-

La dejaras ir sola esta demasiado débil- dijo Inuyasha viendo molesto a Kikio-

Ella no necesita de mi para protegerse es una diosa, su poder esta débil si, pero Kogua no es enemigo que ella no pueda controlar, así que cálmate o pensare que caites bajo los encantos de ella- al ver el terrible sonrojo en este sonrío con arrogancia-

Eres poca cosa para ella- hizo alemán de no estar interesada en seguir con esa conversación regresando su vista a Inutashio

Tratan de inculparnos – ella solo afirmo

Kagome confía ciegamente en ustedes, y yo aprenderé de ella, si mi madre creía en usted y su familia lo haré sin dudarlo- expreso mientras se relajaba, viendo asía donde estaba Sesshomaro-

Pregunta tu mirada comienza a irritarme- comento viendo como este simplemente le daba la espalda el no necesitaba un par de diosas mimadas para proteger sus tierras o a su padre, aunque tenía una deuda con la menor ellas.

Kagome- murmuro perdiéndose de la vista de todos, estaba tan cambiada no era la misma, ni una mirada le había dado-

Tanto me odias- murmuro nuevamente llegando a donde ella estaba, completamente llena de sangre, sangre que no era la suya su mirada estaba perdida, en el vacio aunque al escuchar que alguien llegaba a sus espalda tomo el arco y le apunto, al ver quien era su arco desapareció y con el toda amenaza de exterminio.

Sesshomaro- al verlo una lagrima rodo por sus ojos una lagrima de terrible dolor, una lagrima que llego a los labios de el-

Aun te amo


End file.
